Known fill level measuring devices comprise parabolic antennas or horn antennas that transmit or receive radar waves or microwaves in order to determine the fill level of a medium in a fill level container. The antenna of such a fill level measuring device is for example arranged within a container or (e.g. in the case of determining the water level) underneath a bridge.
These days such antennas are produced in the form of sheet-metal antennas that are deep drawn and welded accordingly. Furthermore, solid materials made of stainless steel are also used, from which materials the corresponding antennas are turned. Such a production process is mechanically demanding and involves considerable expenditure. Furthermore, the metallic design of such antennas results in very considerable weight, which can have very negative consequences in particular in the case of greatly fluctuating environmental conditions (such as for example considerable wind pressure or considerable acceleration) and can at times result in system failure due to mechanical stress.